When in Doubt, Just Smile and Nod
by Neeter
Summary: Interesting developments occur when Dr. Farrell joins SG1 for an important mission. (WIP). Takes place after "Facing Your Fears."
1. Chapter 1: Exciting opportunities

**"When in doubt, just smile and nod..."**

"Hey, Farrell!"

Ariana looked up from the papers she was studying to see the silver head of Colonel Jack O'Neill peering around the door to her office.

"Hi, Jack."

The colonel stepped around the door and sauntered into the room. Lounging against the worktable he thought how similar this scene was to the many times he'd gone to bother Daniel in _his_ office. Continuing in the same spirit he grinned, sing-songing, "Whatcha' doin'?"

"Daniel asked me to go through some the some of the inscriptions that SG10 brought back from P2C-315. The team's archaeologist found what he thought might be references to the civilizations' medical practices."

Jack leaned over her shoulder to look at the pictures strewn across her worktable. "Looks like Greek to me."

Ariana grinned at him. "Actually, it is Greek. Or at least, it's _based_ on Greek. The language is close enough that I haven't had to rely on Daniel's notes too much."

"Found anything?"

"Not really, except that the physicians of this civilization seemed to administer most of their drugs by enema."

Jack made a face. "Eww!"

His expression made Ariana laugh. "It's not an uncommon practice among primitive peoples, Jack, especially when they don't have things like needles and syringes the way we do. The Mayans, for instance..."

Jack put up a hand in protest. "Ah. Enough of that!"

Ariana relented. She'd discovered that she enjoyed trying to make Jack's eyes glaze over the way Daniel and Sam so often did. One of these days, she thought, she was going to get a stopwatch and time the effect.

"Did you come in here just to pester me, Jack, or did you actually need something?"

"Both" he grinned. Straightening he said, "SG1's been tasked to do a follow-up mission to some planet SG13 just visited and we need you to tag along. Daniel tried to tell me why we specifically needed you, but I zoned out before he got halfway through the explanation. I volunteered to come get you for the briefing."

"What, now?"

Jack looked at his watch. "In about fifteen minutes. So let's get the lead out, Farrell, or we're gonna be late."

Shaking her head at his antics, Ariana snatched up a pen and fresh notepad and followed the colonel from the room.

* * *

"General, the Avalorans of P6T-203 are interested in forming an alliance with us. Their civilization seems to have its roots in the Welsh and Gaelic-speaking cultures of Earth. While they are, in general, less technologically advanced than we are, SG13 reports that they _do_ have something that we'd like to know a lot more about." Daniel used the remote in his hand to bring up an image on the projection screen.

"The gate on Avalor is surrounded by a ring of standing stones..."

"You mean like Stonehenge?"

Daniel glared at Jack, irritated at the interruption. "W-e-ll, Jack, it's _similar_ in construction to Stonehenge, but it serves a different function. As I was saying, a ring of standing stones surrounds the Avaloran gate. From what Balinsky, SG13's anthropologist, was able to gather, this ring is used to protect their gate from incursions by the Goa'uld."

"How?" asked Sam eagerly.

Daniel frowned and looked at his notes. "Um, Myrddin, that's the Avaloran SG13 spoke with, said that the ring is made of a stone that has natural conductive properties combined somehow with liquid naquadah. Balinsky wasn't too clear on the process."

Sam leaned forward excitedly. "They have liquid naquadah? Daniel, I thought you said that they were less technologically advanced than we are. How do they process the naquadah into a liquid form?"

"Evidently naquadah occurs naturally on their planet in a liquid state."

"General Hammond, it would be to our great advantage to open relations with the Avalorans if they are willing to allow us access to this resource. I know of no other planet on which liquid naquadah occurs naturally." Teal'c steepled his fingers before him as he spoke.

"He's right, sir. This is could be an unprecedented opportunity for us." Sam agreed.

"Uh, Sam, there's just one teensy little problem." Said Daniel.

"What?"

"Um...Based on SG13's report, neither you nor Teal'c are going to be able to come with us this trip." Daniel grimaced, waiting for the explosion. It wasn't long in coming.

"Why not?"

"Well, Myrddin described what happened to any Jaffa or Goa'uld who happened to come through their gate. It wasn't pretty. Something about the standing stones effect the naquadah in their systems and they bleed to death - from their skin, and...Uh... other places." Daniel's voice trailed off.

"_ITP,_ probably. Or something like it."

Everyone at the table turned to stare at Ariana blankly. Jack spoke for all of them, "Huh?"

She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. _Idiopathic thrombocytopenic purpura_, ITP. It's a bleeding disorder of unknown cause that's characterized by skin hemorrhaging, easy bruising and the possible sudden and severe loss of blood from the gastrointestinal tract. Like Daniel said, not pretty."

Jack shook his head in disgust. "Can you say 'too much information' Farrell?"

General Hammond said, "On the contrary, Colonel. If there is any possibility of danger to Teal'c or Major Carter, we need to know about it now. Dr. Farrell, is there any treatment for this type of condition?"

"Well, sir, the skin hemorrhaging and bruising by themselves are not usually life-threatening. The danger lies in the possibility for a major bleed-out. If that happens, they could die before we got them back to the SGC. Also, we don't know what level of exposure is necessary to result in lethal consequences."

"Then we'll play it on the safe side, Doctor."

Hammond sighed. "Teal'c, Major Carter, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ground you on this mission. There are just too many risks involved."

Ariana took a deep breath and jumped back into the conversation. "What about me, sir?"

The general looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean, Dr. Farrell?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Well, this is all sounds very exciting, but Jack said that you needed me specifically for this mission. I was just wondering why."

Hammond looked at Daniel. "Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel nodded. "I was just coming to that. The main reason that talks were halted between SG13 and the Avalorans is that there were no women on the team."

Ariana leaned forward eagerly. "The Avalorans are a matriarchal society?"

Daniel smiled at her insight. "Apparently. They were unwilling to enter into formal talks with a team comprised solely of men. That means that we can discount any idea of sending SG9 in their stead. There aren't any women on Major Kovachek's team either."

"Is their society really matriarchal? Or are we looking at some kind of matrilineal structure we just haven't encountered before?" Ariana asked.

"It appears to really be matriarchal in nature. A hereditary queen supported by a council of women governs them. Men seem to have a truly secondary role in their society."

"Fascinating." Jack drawled.

Ariana turned to him. "It is actually. Jack, you don't understand. Anthropologists have _always_ denied the possibility of the existence of a true matriarchy. Leaders in the field have posited that matrilineal societies could not reasonably exist as a matriarchy because the major political power of a descent corporation is always in the hands of the men. If the Avalorans are _really_ a matriarchal society, it would _completely_ change the way kin groups and social structure are viewed."

"Not that you could tell anyone about it." Jack reminded her. She really reminded him of Daniel sometimes - this was one of them.

Ariana slumped in her chair, but only for a moment. "Yes, but _we_ would know. The opportunity this presents is just..." She waved her hands in the air, looking for the words to express herself.

General Hammond allowed himself a small smile at her enthusiasm. "That's why you're being asked to join this mission, Dr. Farrell. You, Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson will be meeting the Avaloran representatives to discuss the formation of an alliance between our peoples. Since most of SG2 is at home sick, I'll be sending SG3 along with you as back up. You'll leave tomorrow at 0730. Dismissed."

Jack grinned evilly at Ariana as they all stood and filed out of the briefing room. "How _are_ Ferretti and Sloane doing, by the way? Still spotty and scratching?"

Ariana couldn't help it, she grinned back at him. "Unfortunately. Who would have thought that two men their age hadn't ever had the chicken pox?"

"How'd they catch the chicken pox?" asked Sam.

"Mark's oldest brought it home from school. Lou was exposed when we all went to her birthday party. Evidently the entire second grade class has gotten it." replied Ariana.

"Poor bastards." Jack shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion or too little coffe...

Ariana stumbled into the gateroom the next morning with ten minutes to spare. She hated early morning missions - she was never at her best. She saw that SG3 and Colonel O'Neill were already there, along with Teal'c and Major Carter. Sam was jabbering at the colonel at top speed, while Jack was looking as vague as Ariana felt herself.

Jack held his hand up. "Carter... Carter!"

"Sir?"

"I'll never remember all of that. Write it down and I'll have Daniel make sure that all of your questions get asked."

"I've already given Daniel a list, sir."

"Well, then, why are you bothering me about it?" He asked in exasperation.

Before Sam could reply, Teal'c noticed Ariana. "Good morning, Dr. Farrell."

"Mornin', Teal'c" she grunted.

Jack shook his head at her. "You're as bad as Daniel. Here, drink this before it gets cold." Turning around, he picked up a large styrofoam cup from the F.R.E.D. standing behind him.

Ariana raised an eyebrow in perfect imitation of Teal'c. "Coffee? For little ole me? Why thank you kindly, Colonel Jack," she drawled, letting her Texas accent thicken just a little.

"Can it, Scarlett, or I'll take it back."

She stepped away from him and sipped her coffee gratefully as the others in the gate room looked on in amusement. "Umm. Thanks Jack - seriously. I didn't have time to make any at home this morning."

He gestured to the other cup sitting behind him. "I've got one for Daniel, too, but he's going to miss out if he doesn't show up soon."

"Speak of the Devil." said Sam, looking towards the door of the gateroom.

Daniel came hurrying into the room, trying to stuff a sheaf of papers into an already bulging pack. Sam deftly removed the pack from his hands and closed it, moving around behind him to clip it to his vest. O'Neill silently presented his steaming offering and Daniel took it with a sleepy smile of appreciation.

After his first sip he sighed. "Umm. Thanks Jack - seriously. I didn't have time to make any at home this morning."

He frowned when everyone burst out laughing. "What?"

Ariana waved her own cup in his direction. "I just said _exactly_ the same thing."

"You two are scary - I've told you that, right?" Jack asked, shaking his head. He looked up into the control room and yelled, "We're ready to go, sir. Dial her up."

Turning to the two scientists, he said, "You've got until the gate opens to finish those, so make it snappy."

They nodded and diligently applied themselves to the steaming beverages. Seconds later, the event horizon whooshed into existence. Daniel and Ariana handed their now empty cups to Sam as Jack started up the ramp.

"Good luck, people," said General Hammond from the control room.

Jack waved in response and then turned. "Okay Campers, let's go."

* * *

They hadn't been on the other side of the gate for long when a group of armed men on horses rode into view. Though the newcomers' shields and weapons marked them as warriors, they did not appear hostile. A tall young man at the front of the group dismounted and approached them on foot.

Jack watched as SG3 fanned out behind them. Daniel turned to Ariana and muttered, "You're on, Nana."

The two men fell in beside her as the young man stopped before them. He smiled and bowed, fist clenched over his heart. "Greetings, people of the Taur'i. I am Myrddin _mab_ Ianna _le _Padraig. Your presence on our world is welcome."

Ariana pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head and gave him her most charming smile. "Thank you, Myrddin, we're glad to be here. I am Dr. Ariana Farrell and these men are Dr. Daniel Jackson and Colonel Jack O'Neill."

Myrddin nodded his head to each men as they were introduced. He gestured behind her to the men of SG3 standing silently behind them. "And are these your _fearìn_ also, Lady?"

Fearìn? Could that be a permutation of the Irish word for man - _fear_? Her _men?_ she thought wildly. Her Gaelic was fairly good, if a little rusty, but she'd have to rely on Daniel for anything that approximated Welsh. "Uh...yes. Myrddin, this is Colonel Reynolds, Lieutenant Singleton, Sergeant Penhallow and Captain Harris." As she gestured to the men in question, she darted a glance at the two beside her. Jack only raised his eyebrows, but Daniel mouthed, _"Your men?_"at her. She shrugged and returned her attention to the Avaloran.

Myrddin was looking at her with chagrin. He bowed to her once again and said. "The Taur'i have indeed honored us by sending a lady of such status."

"We only send the best!" Jack quipped.

Myrddin seemed to take his statement at face value. "I apologize that there is no woman here to greet you, Lady, but we were not expecting your people to return so quickly."

Ariana hastened to reassure him. "That's alright, Myrddin. I can speak with you."

He shook his head in horror at the thought. "Oh no, Lady. That would be unseemly." Ariana looked at Daniel in desperation.

Daniel nodded at her and cleared his throat. "Would it be acceptable if you spoke with me, Myrddin?"

"You are a bard then, Dr. Jackson? You have the look of a warrior about you."

Daniel ignored Jack's small snort of laughter. "Sure" he said, not sure which statement he was replying to.

At this point, Jack interrupted. "Look, Myrddin, this is nice and everything, but could we get a move on?"

Myrddin flushed with embarrassment and they realized how young he actually was. _He can't be more than eighteen_, Ariana thought.

"Of course, Colonel O'Neill, my apologies. Will all of you be accompanying your lady to the _caislean_?"

Jack looked at Daniel blankly. "_Caislean_ means 'castle,' Jack. It's Gaelic," the linguist told him in an undertone.

"Okay. No, Daniel and I will be the only ones, Myrddin. The rest of the men will be staying here, if that's all right. They need to stay near the stargate so that we can communicate with our leaders back home."

Myrddin nodded. "Good. Three of my men will stay behind so that we may use their horses and to show yours the best campsite. There is good supply of fresh water nearby."

As Myrddin turned away to give directions to his own men, Jack motioned to leader of SG3. "Okay, Reynolds, you guys stay here. Myrddin's leaving a couple of folks behind with you so that they can show you where to camp. We'll make sure to check in with you every day by radio so you can report back to Hammond. Everything looks kosher, but keep your eyes open."

The Marine colonel nodded. "Sure thing, Jack. Watch your six."

"I always do, Stu," Jack laughed.

* * *

Jack was pondering the condition of his 'six' an hour later as the group made their way through the countryside to the Avaloran capitol. It had been years since he'd been on a horse, and he knew that he was going to regret it later. He saw that Daniel, chatting away happily with Myrrdin at the front of the group, looked only a little less uncomfortable in the saddle than he did. Ariana, on the other hand, looked as relaxed and happy as he'd ever seen her. The beautiful grey stallion she was riding seemed to be acting up, but Jack heard her laugh as she brought the animal under control. Ariana looked in Jack's direction.

"He wants to run and I won't let him, the poor thing." she smiled.

"_Tintreach_ is very spirited, Lady. You may let him run, if you wish. We will be nearing the city soon," called Myrddin.

Ariana looked down and patted her horse's neck. "Lightning, eh? I think that's a good name. Coming, Jack?" She looked at him inquiringly.

"Nah, you go on without me."

She shrugged. "Okay. I'll just go to the top of that hill and back." With a touch of her heels to the horse's flanks, she was off like a shot.

The entire party stopped to watch Ariana's progress. Jack knew he wasn't the only one who held his breath when the anthropologist's horse soared over a high fence separating her destination from the road. Ariana pulled up when she reached the crest of the hill, turning to wave at them.

"By the Hunter, she's magnificent."

Jack and Daniel both turned to see Myrddin turning scarlet at his outburst. The two friends grinned at each other and Jack clapped the young Avaloran on the shoulder. "That she is, Myrddin."

Myrddin looked at them both in awe. "You must be honored to serve one such as herself. I hope that the lady who chooses me will as great." With that, he rode ahead to greet the returning Ariana.

Jack and Daniel exchanged glances. "Uh, oh. I think someone's got a crush on our anthropologist," drawled Jack.

"Looks that way," Daniel replied as he shifted in the saddle. "Oomph. I hope we're almost there. I don't have any feeling left in my..."

"Ass?" Jack supplied.

"I was going to say 'legs,' Jack," Daniel laughed wryly. "But 'ass' will work."

* * *

They paused to admire the view before them. Below lay a fertile valley leading to what looked like an ocean or large lake. Perched on the cliffs above the water laid an enormous castle, sparkling in the late afternoon sun. It reminded Jack of a picture from one of Charlie's books of fairy tales.

"Sweet," he breathed.

"You said it," agreed Daniel, just as awestruck.

Myrddin turned to them. "Come, my friends. I know that you are weary, but our journey is nearly over."


	3. Chapter 3: Things start to become cleare...

Myrddin showed them through a door in the main castle. Waiting for them was a young woman about Myrddin's age. When he saw her, the young Avaloran smiled and bowed to her as he had done to Ariana.

"Lady Etain. Allow me to present you to our visitors of the Taur'i. This is the lady-doctor Ariana Farrell and her men: the bard Daniel Jackson and the commander of the lady's guard, Colonel Jack O'Neill."

Jack and Ariana shot glances in Daniel's direction at the introduction, but the archaeologist merely shrugged.

Etain bowed her head to them. "Well met, friends. I am Etain _mab_ Epona _le_ Crevan. My queen has asked that I ensure your comfort. Please allow me to show you the accommodations we have set aside for your visit."

The suite of rooms she showed them to consisted of a luxuriously appointed sitting room and bedchamber with an adjoining bathing and dressing room. Jack stopped in the bedchamber, seemingly mesmerized by the enormous bed taking up most of the floor space.

"Now _that's_ a king-sized bed." Turning to Etain he said, "I hope the beds in our rooms are that big." He gestured to himself and Daniel.

Both Etain and Myrddin looked puzzled. "Your rooms?" the young woman asked.

"Jack and I can share a room if necessary. We don't mind," Daniel assured her quickly.

Etain shook her head, frowning. "Your place is _here - _with your lady. I am sorry if things are done differently among the Taur'i, but it would be appear most unseemly if you were to stay elsewhere."

Ariana grinned as the two men were seemingly struck dumb. "That's alright, Etain. If the colonel snores, I'll just have to poke him with my sidearm." Her grin widened as a furious blush appeared on the normally unflappable colonel's face. Daniel had stopped gaping and was trying to suppress a grin of his at his friend's obvious discomfiture.

Etain nodded, though she still appeared uncertain. "Very well. There is to be a feast this evening in celebration of your visit. Since you did not bring a maid, Lady, I will send one of mine to help you dress for the feast."

"Uh, Etain...We didn't bring any clothing for a formal meal," Ariana said.

"I see," Etain frowned. "I will have appropriate attire sent for you all with my maid, then."

"We would appreciate it," replied Daniel quickly, seeing that Jack was about to protest.

"Good. I have sent for a light meal to be served to you in the meantime. Please let the servants know if you have any further needs." With a final nod to them all, Etain left, followed by Myrddin.

"I do _not_ snore - Daniel does!"

"Hey! I do NOT."

"Do!"

"Not!"

Ariana couldn't help it, she started laughing. They were impossible! After a moment, they both joined her. It helped to break the tension.

"So, what now?" asked Jack.

"I don't know about you, Abbott and Costello, but I intend to bathe. I smell like horse and I'm covered in dust." Ariana plucked at her filthy jacket.

"Etain said that she'd sent for food," Daniel reminded her.

"Then I'll hurry," she replied, picking up her pack and walking into the bath chamber.

* * *

When Ariana reentered the sitting room, she found Jack and Daniel munching on a variety of fruits, bread and several cheeses. Daniel looked up from the bread he was spreading with a soft cheese.

"Feel better?"

"Uh huh. Thank god they've got hot running water." Etain had proudly demonstrated the faucets for them during the tour of the suite.

"My turn then," said Daniel, groaning like an old man as he rose to his feet.

"Sore?" At his answering nod she looked over at the colonel. "You, too, Jack?"

"You betcha," he confirmed.

"Okay. We need to take care of this now, or you two won't be able to walk tomorrow." Ariana went back to her pack and rummaged around before coming out with a bottle in one hand and a tube of something in the other. Opening the bottle she handed both men a couple of pills.

"Here, take these. We'll start you out with 500 mg of Ibuprofen. Take a hot bath and when you get out, I'll give you both a massage with this." She held up the tube.

"What's that?" asked Jack suspiciously as Daniel took his pills and obediently headed for the bathroom.

"It's called ketoprofen. It's a non-steroid anti-inflammatory drug in a cream form. Don't worry, Jack - you won't end up smelling like someone's granny. It's odorless," She assured him.

"I don't care if I end up smelling like a granny," chimed Daniel from the bedroom where he was getting clean clothes.

Jack snorted. "I do, Daniel. Hurry, will ya? When I get out you can fill us in on what you and Myrddin were being so chatty about on the way here."

* * *

By the time that Jack had finished his own bath, Ariana was already working on Daniel. She was seated in the center of the enormous bed and had the archaeologist stretched out on his stomach next to her wearing only a t-shirt and boxers. Daniel had his face buried in his arms and Jack thought he knew why. It wasn't every day that you had a beautiful woman massaging your thighs - even if she was your friend and a doctor besides. Jack couldn't help grinning as Daniel groaned in pleasure at Ariana's ministrations.

At that moment, Ariana noticed his presence. She patted the empty side of the bed and wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Drop those pants and come here, Jack. You're next."

He laughed and complied, stripping down to his boxers and laying down where she indicated. As Ariana turned her attention back to the massage she was giving the archaeologist, Daniel shot him a desperate glance. Uh oh, Jack thought, Daniel's been enjoying this a little _too_ much. His grin turned into a snort when Ariana patted Daniel on the butt, making the man wince.

"There you go, Sweetie. Your turn, Jack. What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Daniel glared as Jack started laughing uncontrollably. "Just Jack's usual juvenile humor. He thinks my pain is funny."

"Uh huh... Well maybe he won't think it's so funny when _he_ doesn't _get_ a massage." Ariana arched an eyebrow at him menacingly.

Jack raised his hands placatingly. "Ok, I'll stop. Just don't leave me like this, Farrell. I'm an old man."

It was Ariana's turn to snort. "Okay, old man, roll over."

She squirted a large amount of the analgesic cream on the backs of Jack's thighs, making him yelp.

"Oh, sorry Jack, was it cold?" she asked sweetly.

His answering growl turned into a groan as she began working the cream into his sore muscles. My god, he thought. No wonder Daniel's having trouble - Farrell has magic fingers. He looked at the archaeologist, who merely raised his eyebrows in response. Yep, Daniel knew _exactly_ what Jack was thinking. He needed a distraction - fast. Jack cleared his throat.

"Okay, Daniel, why don't you tell us what you and our young friend talked about on the way here."

Grinning, Daniel proceeded to do just that.

"Well, as we thought, the Avalorans have obvious connections with the Welsh and Gaelic-speaking peoples of Earth. Most of the words they are use are close to those still used in the modern equivalents of both languages. Tradition says that the Mother goddess brought their ancestors to this planet long ago."

"Sounds like a goa'uld to me," volunteered Jack.

Daniel nodded. "Exactly what I thought, Jack. Especially since the Avalorans have no writing and rely solely on oral history. One of the first things the goa'uld do to subjugate the people under their rule is outlaw writing."

"Who do you think it was? Oh yeah, Farrell... right there." Jack groaned as Ariana hit a particularly sore spot.

Daniel shook his head as he got up from the bed to grab the pants to his BDU's. His traitorous body was finally back under his control. Grabbing a chair in front of the fireplace opposite the bed, he decided to answer Jack's question.

"Morrigan, most likely. She's the only one we've encountered who's utilized that particular pantheon of gods. She's probably also a good reason for the development of the present matriarchy. If you were originally ruled by a goddess-queen you'd be more inclined to use the same model even after she's been overthrown."

"I agree," said Ariana, wiping her hands on a towel. "I'm finished, Jack. You can put your pants back on now."

"Uh... I think I'll just lay here for a bit longer - you know, let the stuff really start to kick in..." Jack mumbled.

Ariana missed the glances exchanged by the two men as she got up from the bed to return the cream to her pack. She continued her train of thought without looking up from what she was doing.

"Daniel, did you notice how Myrddin and Etain introduced themselves?"

"Yep. Myrddin, _son_ of Ianna _by_ Padraig and Etain, _daughter_ of Epona _by_ Crevan. Or maybe it should be "child" rather than son or daughter - they used the word _mab_ interchangeably."

Ariana nodded. "I think you're right. It's interesting that the patronymic comes last - the matronymic is obviously the more important."

"True. The placement of the patronymic could also be an indication of polygamy. If that's the case, both names would be necessary to establish degrees of consanguinity."

"Degrees of continuity? What are you guys talking about?" complained Jack from the bed.

"Who you can marry and who you can't, Jack," said Ariana as she clambered back onto the bed. When Jack rose to his feet, she thought that he was getting up to put his pants back on, but he crept passed them, heading for the slightly open door of the sitting room.

"Ich dachte daß ich etwas hörte - anbehalt auf der unterhaltung" he said, waving a hand in their general direction.

Daniel and Ariana both nodded.

"Polygamy is a variable that I hadn't expected. It would seem to indicate that the true power _does_ lie with the Avaloran women," continued Ariana, slightly louder than before.

"Indeed." Daniel winced at his unintentional Teal'c-ism. "I wonder what..."

At that precise moment, Jack leaped around the sitting room door. "Gotcha!"

He reappeared, holding a small figure firmly by the collar. The boy, who looked no older than eight or nine, struggled in his grip.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you tell us what you're doing here," growled the colonel.

"Let him go, Jack. I think you're scaring him," said Daniel.

The boy shot the archaeologist a fulminating glare as the colonel released him. "A Queen's son is scared of no one."

"Oh ho! Queen's son, huh?" Jack crowed.

"Jack," admonished Ariana quietly. "Shut the door and put your pants back on."

She motioned for the boy to come nearer. "What's your name, Sweetie?"

The boy's demeanor changed drastically the moment she spoke directly to him. He straightened before bowing. In a small voice he replied, "Beacan _mab_ Ianna _le _Padraig, my lady."

"Ah. Are you kin to Myrddin, perhaps?"

Beacan nodded. "He is my brother lady."

She smiled at his formality. "Well, Beacon, brother of Myrddin, what are you doing here?"

The boy flushed. "I wanted to go with Myrddin to wait for your arrival, but Mother wouldn't let me. I heard my brother talking to Etain about you and I wanted to come and see if what he said was true."

"What did Myrddin say, Beacan?"

"He said that you were as beautiful as a wild falcon and that your _fearìn_ were strong and wise," the words came out in a rush. For the first time Beacan looked exactly like any other boy his age.

"I don't know about us, Beacan, but your brother was right about Ariana." Daniel chuckled as his friend blushed and wrinkled her nose at him.

"You may not be strong and wise, but I certainly am," quipped Jack from the doorway, where he was leaning nonchalantly after having resumed his pants.

"Huh," Daniel snorted.

"Since you're here now, Beacan, why don't you stay and keep us company until it's time to get ready for the feast." Jack motioned the boy towards the other chair by the fire.

Beacan's face brightened and he scampered into the chair indicated. In no time at all, he was regaling them with descriptions of everyone in the court, while at the same time peppering both Jack and Daniel with questions.

They learned that he and Myrddin were the only children of Ianna, the queen. Because there was no female heir, the next ruler would be picked by the queen and council from a small group of young women related to the royal family. It seemed that Etain, of whom Beacan was very fond, was among those eligible for the crown.

"She grew up here in the _caislean_ with Myrddin and me. Her mother, Epona, is really mean, but Etain's not like her at all."

"How, exactly, is Etain's mother 'mean,' Beacan?" Daniel asked.

"Well, my father says that Mother doesn't trust Epona, but she can't get rid of her because she's related to us and most of the liquid naquadah comes from Epona's lands."

"Oh, great," muttered Jack.

"Don't worry about Epona, Jack. Etain sits on the council as her mother's representative and makes most of the council decisions concerning their people. Father says that Epona would rather be at court for entertainment than see to her duties as Lady. She'll be at the feast tonight, but she has a new _fearìn_ - she'll be paying more attention to him than to anything else. " Beacan assured him.

"What do you mean?" Jack frowned.

"Mother says it's unseemly the number of _fearìn_ Epona has. She's even lured some away from other ladies to whom they were promised. She wanted Mother to give Myrddin to her, but he's the son of a queen. Myrddin and I can't ever become _fearìn_ - like you and Daniel. Some day I'll be the _fear ceilen _to a great lady. I wanted to be Etain's _fear ceilen_, but Myrddin loves her and besides, he's older." chattered Beacan.

Something Beacan had said caught Ariana's attention. She looked at Daniel and saw that he'd noticed it, too.

"Beacan," Daniel asked, "Just so that we're all clear on something... What _exactly_ does _fearìn_ mean? I mean, what's another word that could be used to describe what the _fearìn_ are?"

The boy frowned in puzzlement for a long time before answering. "_Fearìn_ are many things, Daniel. Some are soldiers, like Jack. Others are bards, like you are. But they all serve their ladies."

"Yes... I understand that, but can they be anything else?" Daniel asked earnestly.

"Well, if a they have no other skills as you do, _fearìn_ are simply _gorderrchen_ to the ones they serve."

"So, **all** _fearìn_ are _gorderrchen_, but some are also other things, like me and Jack." said Daniel slowly. He looked at Ariana, who was blushing furiously.

"Yes!" replied Beacan, pleased that he'd helped his new friend.

Jack looked at his two teammates.

"What?"

"Well..." Daniel drawled, "It looks like Ariana and I may have... sort of... misunderstood Myrddin when he asked if we were _her men_."

"Yeah?"

"There seems to be another connotation to the word _fearìn_ than we previously understood..."

"Spit it out, Daniel!" Jack commanded. "What's a 'gorbachev'?"

"_Gorderrchen_ means 'concubine,' Jack!" Ariana said quickly.

"Wha'?" Jack gaped. "Like 'harem girl' - that kind of concubine?"

Ariana and Daniel nodded, both blushing.

"So, just to recap here... The Avalorans think that Daniel, myself, and _all_ of SG3 belong to Farrell's stable of studs?"

Another nod.

"Sweet! I'm gonna have some fun with this when we get home, kids." Jack grinned evilly.

"It also explains why Myrddin thought that Ariana had such high status. Only a woman of high standing and great wealth would be able to support that many men." Daniel interjected, hoping to distract the other man.

"Did I give you the right answer?" asked the small voice of Beacan.

They had forgotten the boy's presence. Ariana rushed to soothe the child. "Yes, Sweetie. Thank you for your help."

The smile Beacan gave her lit up his entire face. In the next moment, however, the child's expression turned to one of chagrin as they all heard a knock at the door of the suite.

"Oops! That will be the servants, coming to help you dress for the feast. I'd better go - I'm not really supposed to be here."

The little boy hopped up from his chair and hurried out of the room. The others followed after him as the door to the suite was opened to admit an older woman trailed by several heavily encumbered male servants.

The woman started in surprise when she saw the child. "Beacan! What are you doing here? You had better hurry back to your rooms - your father has been searching for you."

With a small wave and a shouted promise to see them later, Beacan left. Etain's maid, for that's who they all supposed her to be, turned an apologetic glance on Ariana. "I am Bride, _meistres_. I hope that young scamp hasn't been bothering you."

"He hasn't," Ariana assured her. "Beacan is a delightful child and was merely curious about us. We've been having a wonderful time talking with him."

"Hmph. He probably talked your ear off, too, knowing that one."

Picking up a case and several brightly colored garments from the bed where the servants had placed them, Bride headed for the bathing room. "Come with me, Lady. There's no need to be rushing the task that's ahead of us."

Ariana sighed, but followed the older woman obediently. The door shut behind them only to be reopened seconds later by Bride. She pointed at the two men standing silently in the middle of the bedchamber.

"You two had best get started as well. I expect both of you to be dressed by the time that I am finished with your lady."

Obviously feeling that her threat had been understood, she nodded and closed the door again. Daniel looked at Jack, a small grin playing around his lips.

"I think we'd better do as she says, Jack, or else..."

* * *

_I thought I heard something - keep talking._ German. 


	4. Chapter 4: Let the games begin!

(A/N: Here's a rather short chapter - sorry for the delay. Oh, and deb - it's gotten me into trouble in foreign countries, too! lol!)

* * *

"I feel ridiculous," Jack grumbled, looking down at himself.  
  
"You? What about me? I look like a peacock!" Daniel complained.  
  
Jack could see his point. Where Jack's outfit of embroidered satin was done in shades ranging from the silver of his loose-fitting pants to the black of his long coat, Daniel's was not. His friend's outfit was a riot of color - dark teal pants combined with a vibrant purple shirt to be topped with a rich blue coat. But, ridiculous as Daniel thought he might appear, Jack had to admit that the clothing suited the younger man. Once again he was reminded why women all over the galaxy wanted to get their hands on his young friend.  
  
"But, Daniel," Jack simpered, fluttering his lashes at the other man. "The outfit brings out the lovely color of your eyes."  
  
He clasped his hands his chest and rolled his eyes theatrically as the archaeologist glared at him. Score one for me, Jack thought. If looks could kill...  
  
"Lady's light, you're a handsome pair."  
  
Jack and Daniel turned to find Bride standing in the doorway, staring at them appreciatively. Jack felt the heat rising in his cheeks again. For cryin' out loud! He'd blushed more already on this trip than he had since he was a pre-teen.  
  
"Where's Ariana?" Daniel blurted, obviously as uncomfortable as Jack.  
  
Bride smiled. Turning towards the dressing area she called, "Come out, Lady, so that your fearìn can see my handiwork."  
  
Ariana slowly entered the room.  
  
"Whoa," breathed Daniel.  
  
"Ditto..." said Jack, just as awestruck.  
  
The anthropologist was clad in a full-length sleeveless gown done in a brilliant scarlet. Thin gold cords wrapped across her midriff, molding the silky material to her curves, and they caught tantalizing glimpses of her long legs through high slits in the flowing skirts. Gold combs studded with sparkling red gems held her sable curls on top of her head and matching earrings dangled from her ears.  
  
Ariana smiled shyly. "Thank you for the votes of approval."  
  
"Now," Bride said, clapping her hands together and startling them from their reveries, "there is not much time left. Your lady has informed me that the Taur'i do not wear tattoos as we do, but that is easily fixed. It would be most unseemly for you to appear in public unmarked."  
  
As she bustled back to the dressing area, Jack raised his eyebrows at Daniel. "_Unseemly_? They really like that word, don't they?" he whispered. Daniel grinned at him and he heard Ariana giggle softly as Bride returned, carrying a small jar and paintbrush.  
  
"This is ichor. It is a component of the ink used to create our tattoos and we use it as a paint to retouch tattoos that have faded over time. What symbol shall we use to represent your house?" She looked at them expectantly.  
  
"What about the gate symbol for Earth?" Daniel asked, reaching for his discarded uniform jacket and showing it to Bride.  
  
"A simple design, but it will have to suffice" the woman mused.

* * *

"There," Bride sat back and admired her handiwork.  
  
Jack looked at the intricate black design now decorating his right wrist. Bride had taken the gate symbol for Earth and connected three of them using an intricate knotwork pattern so that it appeared as if a three-pointed star graced his wrist. He had endured Daniel's lecture on the meaning of using three of the same symbol to represent the completeness of birth, life and death with an atypical stoicism. Jack actually found the topic pretty interesting - not that he'd ever let Daniel know that.  
  
Bride screwed the lid shut on the jar of ichor. "Once the ichor has dried, it will take many days to fade. I will leave this for you to use if you have need. Your escorts should be here soon."  
  
Ariana touched the older woman on the shoulder. "Thank you, Bride. You've been an immense help."  
  
"I didn't really do is for you, meistres. My Etain is a good lady and would one day make a good queen. If she is able to help Lady Ianna make a successful alliance with your people, it will strengthen her position at court. She has been fighting against her mother's reputation for too long."  
  
"We understand, Bride," Ariana assured her. "You serve your lady well."  
  
Bride smiled. "I practically raised the poor girl after her father... was killed. Epona has always been more interested in collecting men than in being a mother or ruling her people. She's evil, that one is. I'd watch her, Lady, if I were you. She'll be wanting your Daniel the minute she lays eyes on him, and Epona's not used to being thwarted, foreign dignitaries or no."  
  
Ariana traded a troubled glance with Jack, while Daniel merely looked flustered. Jack silently promised himself that he would keep a close eye on the archaeologist until they left this place.  
  
At that moment, there was a knock at the door of their suite. Bride bustled off to answer it and ushered Myrddin and Etain into the sitting room. The two young people were also garbed in evening wear - Myrddin in scarlet and black, Etain in a blue gown similar to Ariana's that set off her red-gold hair to perfection. After thanking Bride a second time, they followed their escorts from their rooms.

* * *

As they walked through the corridors of the caislean, Daniel leaned towards Ariana. "Did you see the bracelets Myrddin and Etain were wearing?"  
  
Ariana nodded. "Obviously the sigil of their houses. Avalorans must not get tattooed until either they come of age or marry."  
  
"Or take a concubine," Jack interjected with a grin.  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes. "That's true, I suppose. They've kept to the traditional Celtic symbology, too. The dragon for the royal family and the horse for Etain's."  
  
"Of course! Epona - the name can't just be coincidence," replied Ariana.  
  
"Huh?" Jack asked  
  
"Epona was a goddess in the Celtic pantheon who was usually associated with the horse," Daniel answered.  
  
Before Daniel could continue his lecture, they noticed that Myrddin and Etain had stopped in front of a set of large double doors flanked by armed guards. Etain nodded to one of the guards who flung the doors wide, revealing a great hall. A huge fireplace took up most of one wall and tables were set in u-shape around it. Men and women garbed in bright colors clustered in the open space between the tables, gossiping over drinks. They fell silent at the entrance of the visitors.  
  
Etain and Myrddin led their guests to the high table, the throng parting before them. The small group of people standing before the high table waited for them in silence. A regal blonde woman whom Ariana assumed to be the queen stood before them. A beaming Beacan and a handsome dark haired man who bore a striking resemblance to Myrddin stood on either side of her. Etain paused before the queen and bowed her head.  
  
"My Queen, may I present the visitors of the Taur'i - Lady-Doctor Ariana Farrell and her fearìn, Colonel Jack O'Neill and Dr. Daniel Jackson."  
  
Ariana bowed her head and noticed that Jack and Daniel had done the same. She smiled at the queen and addressed her. "Lady, it is a great honor to meet you. I bring you greetings from the leaders of my world and a wish that our two peoples may become great friends."  
  
The queen nodded in acknowledgment of the greeting. "That is my wish as well, Lady Ariana. You have already met my children, please let me make you known to my consort and the commander of my armies, Padraig mab Aelwen le Conan."  
  
Padraig stepped forward to clasp Ariana's hand in his own and bowed. He gave her a devastating smile and said in a low voice, "Well met, my lady. It appears that my sons did not exaggerate your charms - you are indeed lovely." His green eyes twinkled at the sudden blushes that rose on his sons' faces.  
  
"Padraig! Stop it - you're embarrassing the boys," the queen admonished. Padraig grinned at his mate unabashedly and Ariana was struck by the open affection between them. Theirs was obviously not just a marriage of state.  
  
"Come, Lady Ariana," said the queen. "Let me introduce you to the ladies of my court before the feast begins. I am certain that the men will excuse us." 


	5. Chapter 5: Regrouping

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I posted anything - school really gets in the way! g I should be posting a little more regularly - at least until Micro & A&P II kick into full gear.

* * *

**Chapter Five - Regrouping...**

"Whew," Jack sighed, shucking off his coat and tossing it on the nearest sitting room chair, "I'm glad that's over!"

Ariana nodded in agreement, grimacing as she sat on a couch to remove her footwear. "You and me both, Jack. I don't know why I assumed a formal banquet on another planet would be all that different from one at home. _Schiesse_! My feet are killing me."

Daniel sat next to Ariana on the couch and moved to take one of her feet in his hands so that he could begin massaging it. Neither of them noticed Jack's quickly suppressed expression of surprise at the casual intimacy.

"Were you able to identify all of the council members, Nana?" asked Daniel.

"Um, I think so," Ariana replied. She had closed her eyes and was sprawled in her corner of the couch, enjoying Daniel's ministrations.

"Balinsky mentioned that the Council was made up of entirely women," Daniel commented.

"Yes," Ariana nodded, "But the Consort and the Maerlyn, that's their high priest, are allowed to sit in all but the closed sessions. They don't have voting privileges, but they act as advisors to the queen.

"How many women are on the Council?" asked Jack, half-mesmerized by the interplay between his two friends. Daniel now had both of Ariana's feet in his lap and was massaging her calves as well as her feet.

"Five, including the queen," Ariana replied. "Let's see if I can remember them all... There's Elwyn _mab_ Ailis _le_ Carlow – she was the heavy-set older woman. She's in charge of the trade guilds. A very sharp woman, I gather, and not one to be easily taken in. Kyna_ mab_ Olwan _le_ Trynt was the young woman with the long blonde hair. Her lands are mostly along the coast and her people control most of the ports. The older brunette that was seated at the end of the table was Aelwyn _mab_ Eithne_ le_ Newlyn. She's one of the oldest council members and also happens to be Padraig's mother. Lyneth _mab_ Caitir _le_ Sayer was the black-haired woman sitting next to Daniel. I think most of her people are involved in forestry and such," Ariana looked at Daniel for confirmation as she finished her recitation.

Daniel nodded. "Most of her lands are heavily forested. They produce most of the wood products for the Avalorans: furniture, musical instruments, etc."

"You forgot someone, Farrell," Jack said.

Ariana smirked. "Oh, yes! How could I forget – our troublemaker - Epona _mab_ Aderyn _le_ Heremon? You were seated next to her, Jack. What was your impression of Etain's mother?"

Jack snorted. "I'm not certain that Etain wasn't adopted at birth. That woman is unbelievable. She makes Hathor look like a nun or something. She actually told me that she _collects_ men. Epona considers herself to be a 'connoisseur of male beauty.' I spent half the meal trying to keep her hands off my thigh and the other half trying to keep her attention away from Daniel."

Daniel frowned for a moment, then asked, "What are her thoughts on a treaty with Earth? Did she give you any indication of what she would want in exchange for access to the naquadah she controls?"

"Oh, Epona will play ball if she's 'adequately compensated' I believe was the phrase she used," Jack replied.

"What does she want?" Ariana asked warily.

"Well, from the way she was looking at our friend, here, I think I can hazard a guess," drawled Jack.

Daniel flushed and sat up straighter. "You don't... You can't mean... Why? I didn't even _speak_ with the blasted woman!" he protested.

Ariana shook her head. "You don't have to _do_ anything, Daniel. I saw you tonight when you were talking to Lailoken. You're never more attractive than when you are interested in something or someone."

Jack thought that Ariana's comments were telling; though neither of his friends seemed to realize it. Daniel _was_ blushing, but Ariana was just laughing at her friend's consternation.

"I said it a long time ago, Danny – 'a girl on every planet.' I never said that you picked them all that well," Jack smirked.

Daniel shot him a dirty look and removed Ariana's feet from his lap so that he could jump up to pace the floor. "Don't be ridiculous, Jack. Epona can't be _that_ hedonistic. There must be something legitimate that we can offer her."

Ariana said, "The queen indicated to me that most of the council members were simply interested in fair trade. You know, the usual stuff - medicines, cultural exchange, mostly low-tech stuff."

Jack thought for a moment. "The problem is that Epona doesn't really _need_ anything. Her people control the bulk of naquadah production on the planet – she's the richest member of the council and that gives her a lot of power on the council. She also mentioned that they supply most of the horses used by the Avaloran military. Evidently her people have produced the best horses in the country for several generations – something she seemed very proud of. In fact, the only time during the entire meal that she seemed normal was when she was talking about horses."

Ariana poked her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Hmm. Maybe we can take advantage of that pride..."

"How?" Daniel asked.

"If Epona's people are the dedicated horsemen that you say they are, Jack, then they'll be interested in improving their stock by introducing new bloodlines."

"We can't start bringing livestock through the gate – Hammond would have a fit!" Jack protested.

"We wouldn't have to, Jack. A lot of top breeders are starting to use artificial insemination and in vitro fertilization to increase the productivity of their studs. All we have to do is find a veterinarian to help us and get an idea of what the Avalorans want. I could probably get a couple of breed catalogs so that the Avalorans can get an idea of what we can offer them."

"Catalogs?" Jack asked, "Do I really want to know what you mean, Farrell?"

"How are we going to convince General Hammond to clear a _veterinarian_ for access to the gate?" Daniel asked almost simultaneously.

Jack answered before Ariana had the chance. "That part's easy, Daniel. We'll just get someone in from VETCOM. There's a branch office in Denver, if I remember correctly. I want to know more about this 'catalog' idea."

Ariana shook her head, amused by Jack's single-mindedness. "It's exactly what you think it is, Jack. Don't worry about it."

"What's VETCOM?" Daniel asked, frowning, "Why must the military have an acronym for _everything_?"

Jack sighed theatrically. "VETCOM is short for the US Army Veterinary Command. They have a branch in Denver – they should have someone there or at Fort Carson who will have the security clearance and skills that we'd need."

"The US military has its own veterinarians?" Daniel couldn't quite seem to get his mind to accept the idea.

"Yes, Daniel, they do. Now, if you two will excuse me, I'm going to go outside so that I can radio in and give Reynolds an update. Talk amongst yourselves while I'm gone," Jack flicked his fingers in their direction as he made his way to his pack to retrieve his radio and exited the suite.

Ariana and Daniel looked at each other for several seconds before they both shrugged; grinning at Jack's rather bizarre sense of humor.


	6. Chapter 6: Icicles and Rumors

Chapter Six - Icicles and Rumors... 

The suite was mostly in darkness by the time that Jack returned from his check-in with the CO of SG3. He saw that Daniel had changed back into his BDU's and was sitting by the roaring fire writing in his journal. Looking around for Ariana, Jack noticed a small lump in the very center of the over-sized bed.

"Don't stay up too long, Daniel. You'll strain your eyes trying to write in this light," Jack cautioned as he shucked his Avaloran garments and hunted in his pack for a clean t-shirt.

Daniel frowned slightly at the 'mother hen' tone, but replied, "I just want to get my observations down on paper while they're still fresh in my mind, Jack. I'll go to bed as soon as I'm finished."

Jack grunted in response and stood by the bed, looking down at the still form of their companion. Ariana was curled up into a tiny ball, her knees almost touching her chin.

"How does she sleep like that?" Jack asked Daniel in amazement.

Daniel smiled as he glanced at his sleeping friend. "I think she's cold. I've put more wood on the fire, though, so we should be fine for the rest of the night."

Jack grunted and eased under the covers, trying not to wake the slumbering anthropologist. "You'd think that the Avalorans could drum up some central heating to go along with the hot water. These big stone castles are a little drafty for my taste."

Daniel chuckled softly. "Come on, Jack, where's your sense of romance?"

"Hey!" Jack protested, "I'm as romantic as the next guy, but I like to be warm, too."

"J'ck?" came a sleepy voice from the middle of the bed.

"Sorry, Farrell, go back to sleep," Jack murmured, chagrined that he'd woken Ariana.

"'s okay. I'm cold," she complained.

Jack patted his side of the bed. "Well, scoot over here then."

Ariana smiled sleepily and backed into Jack so that he could wrap his arms around her.

"Good god, woman!" Jack yelped, "Your feet are like icicles!"

Daniel snorted.

"I told you I was cold," Ariana yawned and lowered her face to rub her nose on Jack's forearm.

"Jeez, even your nose is cold. What's wrong with you?" Jack asked, "You're as bad as Daniel."

Ariana chuckled softly. "We're both from warm climates, Jack. Don't tell me that Daniel doesn't snuggle up to you when he gets cold on missions."

Jack felt the heat rise in his face and knew without having to look that Daniel was blushing, too. "Only when it's _really_ cold," Daniel said quickly.

"Yeah, and most of the time he's asleep when he does it."

"_Most_ of the time?"

"Well, we've been to a couple of planets where it was so cold we kinda _had_ to sleep together. You know, to share body heat."

"Uh huh..."

"Teal'c and Sam do it, too," Daniel protested.

Ariana started giggling. "You guys are too easy! I'm teasing you – jeez!"

"Hmph," Jack grunted. "Well, stop the teasing and go to sleep, Farrell. That's an order."

Ariana snuggled deeper into his embrace and yawned. "Whatever you say, Fearless."

Jack rolled his eyes at the nickname and was about to reply when he heard a soft snore and realized that the anthropologist was already asleep.

* * *

Jack was awakened by the soft sounds of Daniel trying to slide under the covers on the other side of the bed. He raised his head and whispered, "Hey, Daniel." 

"Yeah, _Fearless_?" came the quiet reply.

Jack snorted softly and said, "Help me roll Farrell back into the middle of the bed. She may have been a 'Nana-cicle' earlier, but now she's putting out more heat than a furnace."

Daniel leaned towards him and the two men repositioned the sleeping anthropologist so that she was in her former spot in the center of the bed.

"Sha're was the same way," he said softly, "I think it's a female thing."

"Sara used to put her feet on me when she was cold," Jack acknowledged with a whisper. He could hear Daniel settling himself on the other side of Ariana. Jack had almost fallen back to sleep when a sudden thought made him snort involuntarily.

"What?" Daniel whispered.

"Oh, how the rumors would fly if the folks back home could see us now..."

"Three in a bed?" Daniel asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, yeah."

"Well you better hope Ferretti never finds out then..."

* * *

Jack woke early the next morning, as was his habit. He glanced around the room and noticed that the sleeping arrangements had changed at some point during the night. It looked like Ariana had gotten cold again, Jack thought, or Daniel had, because his friend had wrapped himself around the anthropologist, her head tucked under Daniel's chin.

They looked good together, Jack realized. His friends deserved to find a little happiness – Jack hoped that they'd figure it out for themselves. He'd seen how Daniel had reacted the few times that Ariana had been injured on missions and suspected that his teammate felt more than friendship for the anthropologist. Jack knew that Ariana cared for Daniel, but was unsure if her feelings went deeper. Well, he'd just have to hope for the best, he thought, and see if Ferretti had already made book on the couple getting together...


End file.
